The New Mistress In Town
by TumbleMuffin
Summary: The Rovers are on the search for a new teammate. Will they find their new friend in time to stop General Parvo's new plan? This story introduces my fanfiction character Anne and is rated T for some violence. Please read and review
1. Part 1

The New Mistress in Town

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Road Rovers. They belong to Warner Brothers. Princess Jasmine is owned by Disney. The characters of Anne and Robin belong to me.**

**The New Mistress in Town**

It was a bright and sunny day in the small Indiana town. The sky was blue and cloudless, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. At the local animal shelter a young volunteer was in the closed in outside play area playing fetch with one of the dogs.

The volunteer was a 21 year old girl named Anne. She was slender and had hazel eyes and blonde hair pulled back in a Princess Jasmine type ponytail that was missing the top headband. She was pretty but this was not what anyone would notice first when they looked at her. No the first thing people would notice was that she used a wheelchair to get around.

The dog Anne was playing with had just brought back the ball it was fetching and had dropped it at her feet. She reached down and picked up both the ball and the end of the leash that was around the dog's neck.

''Come on boy it's lunchtime'' she said as she began to lead the dog back inside completely unaware that her life was about to change greatly.

High in the mountains in another part of the world Confuseus sat on his pillow on his mountain. The small white and brown dog was meditating and finishing some cocktail weenies that he had left over from the Road Rovers last visit.

All of a sudden a series of pictures flashed through his mind. These included an image of many dogs at a shelter, a young girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes, an amulet shaped like the head of a barking dog, and the outline of a state. After these images stopped flashing through his mind he opened his eyes and found the amulet on his lap. He immediately picked up the amulet and contacted Road Rover Mission Control. ''Master'' he said ''send the Rovers to me now. I think I can help them locate a new ally in Indiana.

When the Rovers returned from their meeting with Confuseus they were very excited. They ran into the briefing room and started telling the Master what they had learned. When they had finished their tale Hunter asked ''When should we start looking for this shelter with this girl''?

''Right away Hunter.'' replied the Master ''the sooner we find our new recruit the better''.

''Yes Sir'' Hunter said and then turned to his friends ''come on guys we have a new recruit to find'' he said. The other Rovers nodded their agreement and followed Hunter to the Road Rover Mission Control computer lab.

Shortly after breakfast the next morning the Rovers piled into their six seater plane and headed for Indiana. It had taken all night but they had been successful in using the Master's world searching technology to find the girl they were searching for and determine which shelter she most likely worked in. As they flew all of the Rovers talked excitedly about what they thought their new friend would be like.

''I bet the new guy will be very nice'' said Hunter.

''Da'' agreed Exile ''and smart too''.

Shag mumbled something to which Hunter replied ''Yes I'm sure they'll like your cooking Shag''.

''Well'' said Colleen ''you blokes know what I think? I think the new guy will be a girl''.

''Yeah'' said Blitz suddenly excited ''a really pretty girl who will admire how strong and handsome I am''.

''In your dreams Fluffy'' came Colleen's reply.

Blitz started to protest but before he could say anything Hunter landed the plane and said ''All right we're here everyone put on a happy face and try to behave O.K.?''

''Whatever you say 'Untie-Wuntie'' Colleen cooed.

''I'll behave if SHE behaves'' Blitz grumbled.

When the Rovers entered the shelter they found themselves in a room that was full of cages of cats! Normally this would have made the Rovers get excited and start barking but they restrained themselves because they knew they could not afford to be thrown out of the shelter before they completed their mission.

In the right wall of the room was a door leading into a small office. In the left wall was a door leading to the cages where the dogs were kept.

When the Rovers walked in a woman who had been feeding one of the cats looked up. ''Hello'' she said ''can I help you''?

''Yes ma'am'' Hunter said ''we want to see the dogs you have. We have reason to believe one of them may be able to help us''.

''I see'' said the woman ''I need to finish in here but I think there is one of our volunteers in there who can help. Let me check''. She walked over to the door in the left wall, opened it, and called out ''Anne would you please come here a minute''.

In response to her call a young woman in a wheelchair with hazel eyes and blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail came into the room. The Rovers recognized her at once as the girl from Confuseus's vision.

''What can I do for you Robin?'' the girl asked pleasantly. Robin nodded at the Rovers.

''These gentleman and lady would like to see our dogs would you please give them any assistance they might need''.

''Of course'' the girl now identified as Anne responded. Then she turned to the Rovers and said ''If you would please follow me I'll show you our dogs''. The Rovers nodded and followed Anne through the door.

Half an hour later the Rovers were feeling discouraged. They had looked at every dog in the shelter but had not been able to tell which one they were looking for. They had even taken out the amulet hoping it would give them a sign but nothing had happened. Finally they decided that they needed to admit defeat.

Hunter and Exile walked over to Anne and Hunter was thanking her for her help when Exile exclaimed ''Comrade look''!

''What !'' Hunter said alarmed.

''The amulet it is glowing''.

Hunter looked down and saw that the amulet was indeed glowing a bluish color.

''l would not have predicted this'' he said slightly puzzled.

''If you don't mind my asking Sir what does that glowing mean?'' asked Anne.

''I think it means we found what we were looking for but I better make a call just to be sure''.

A few minutes later Hunter was on the radio in the Rovers' plane explaining their findings to the Master. The Master agreed with him and asked to speak with Anne who came out a minute later and stayed by the door of the plane while she listened to the Master.

''…And we have reason to believe that the amulet has indicated you are to be our new recruit'' the Master concluded.

''Wow'' was all a now very confused and excited Anne could say.

''Of course you do not have to join us'' the Master said reassuringly. ''The choice is yours to make. We will not force you to do anything you do not want to do'''.

Anne took a deep breath and then answered ''Sir I would be honored to join your team''.

''Wonderful!'' the Master exclaimed. Then he continued ''unfortunately there is no entrance to our mission control that you can use right now but don't worry I will fix that and contact you when I am done''.

''All right'' Anne said ''until then you know where to find me if you need me right''?

''Yes'' the Master said simply. ''Now you will need to excuse me. I have some work to begin. I will talk to you later''.

After the radio went silent Hunter turned to Anne and said ''It is getting late my friends and I should go too''. He then looked over his shoulder and noticed that the other Rovers had come outside. ''Let's hit the road Rovers!'' he yelled. Upon hearing this, the other Rovers came over to the plane and climbed inside. Hunter was about to climb into the plane himself when he suddenly stopped and turned back around to face Anne. ''Here'' he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the amulet. ''I think you should keep this. I don't know what it can do but since it led us to you maybe you will find it helpful someday''.

''Thank you'' Anne said as she slipped the amulet over her head and hid it under her shirt. She then said goodbye to Hunter and watched as he climbed into the plane and took off. When the plane had disappeared from sight Anne went back into the shelter and got back to work but she thought about the incident with the Rovers the whole time.

For the next week Anne's life continued on just like it had before she'd met the Road Rovers. But on Saturday morning she finally was contacted. It happened right after she had finished breakfast. All of a sudden a bright light shone down on her and she heard the Master's voice telling her to go to the shed in her backyard. When she got to the shed the Master told her to open the door and step inside. After she had done this an elevator came up out of the floor of the shed. When the elevator's doors opened Anne stepped inside it. Once she was in the elevator its doors closed and it began to travel downward quickly. Several minutes later the elevator stopped. When the doors opened Anne got out and found herself in Road Rover Mission Control.

The room Anne found herself in was very spacious but did not have much in it. In one wall was a bunch of luge runs and in the opposite were the transdogmafiers. In a third wall was a balcony on which the Master appeared.

''Hello Anne. Welcome to Road Rover Mission Control'' he greeted her cheerfully.

''Hello Sir'' Anne replied.

''Please call me Master.''

''Okay Master.''

''How did you like the elevator?'' the Master asked.

''It was very fast'' Anne answered.

The Master smiled at this and said ''good when I call you I will need you to get here as quickly as possible. Now I'm sure you're eager to meet your new teammates'' the Master continued ''but first I have a surprise for you''.

''Oh what is it?'' Anne asked excitedly.

''If you step in there'' the Master said indicating one of the end transdogmafiers ''you will see''.

Anne wheeled herself into the transdogmafier. As soon as she was in the machine two robotic arms grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a standing position. Then a bluish mist filled the machine. When the mist cleared away Anne was surprised to see that the robotic arms had let go of her and she was standing on her own.

''Whoa that is one cool machine''. Anne said amazed as she stepped out of it and tried out her new legs.

''My Rovers gave me the idea to make it'' said the Master. ''They reminded me that many villains do not have wheelchair accessible hideouts''.

''That was good thinking'' Anne agreed. ''Now Master I don't want to be rude but can I see the Rovers now I have been anxious to get to know them better''.

The Master laughed. ''They have been anxious to see you again too. If you wait a minute I will announce that you are ready to see them and then they can show you around''. After saying this, the Master went over to an intercom and made that very announcement. A minute later the Rovers appeared in the briefing room.

''Hey I see the Master has shown you your surprise'' Hunter said grinning.

''Yes he did' replied Anne ''and I wanted to thank you for giving him the idea…oh I'm sorry I just realized I don't know your names''.

''My name is Hunter'' the retriever mix replied.

''Hello mate I'm Colleen'' the collie said stepping forward.

Exile started to speak next but Blitz cut him off by shoving him away and saying ''My name is Blitz pretty lady''.

''No your name is Weird Boy'' Exile grumbled as he walked up to Anne again.

''Don't call me that!'' Blitz yelled but Exile ignored him and addressed Anne instead.

''I am Exile Comrade Anne and I would like to give you warmest welcome''.

''Thank y…'' Anne started to say before she found herself in one of Exile's bone crunching bear hugs.

When Anne had been released from Exile's grip and had her breath back the final Rover, a giant white sheepdog, spoke up. ''Ry rame ris Rag'' he said

''Excuse me ?'' Anne asked confused.

''He said his name is Shag'' Colleen translated.

''Hello Shag pleased to meet you'' Anne replied

Once the introductions had been completed the Rovers asked Anne if she was ready for a tour of Road Rover Mission Control which of course she was. During the tour Anne learned that the Mission Control was a very big place. Aside from the briefing room there was a kitchen, computer lab, a garage where the vehicles were kept, a few recreational rooms, a gym, and several bedrooms.

When Anne had seen all of the rooms the Rovers took her back to one of the recreational rooms and they sat down so they could talk and learn more about their new friend. When the conversation turned to hobbies Anne found that she had more in common with her new friends than she had originally thought. For example, she learned that Exile liked to read. When she asked if he had a favorite author he replied that he was very fond of the works of Dr. Seuss.

''I like Dr. Seuss too'' Anne said ''but it has been a while since I read one of his books''.

''If you like you may borrow some of mine'' the husky offered.

''Thanks'' Anne replied '' I'll bring some of my favorite books here sometime for you to borrow if you like''.

''I would like that very much'' Exile said honestly.

''What other hobbies do you have?'' Colleen asked.

''Well I practice Tae Kwon Do'' Anne responded.

''Really!'' Colleen said excitedly ''What belt are you''?

''I just received my first degree black belt'' Anne replied humbly.

''Congratulations'' said Colleen ''maybe you and I can practice together sometime''.

''You bet we can'' Anne agreed. Then she turned to Blitz. ''Are you okay Blitz you look sick all of a sudden''.

''I'm fine'' the Doberman said quickly. However he was not fine. '_'This is terrible_'' he thought. ''_If she practices Tae Kwon Do with Colleen I bet she will be persuaded to use her moves on me! I know I did not use the right approach to make Colleen like me but I hoped I could at least have one girl on the team who I could be friends with. Now that chance is ruined''!_

Luckily for Blitz, Anne was not as like Colleen as he feared. While Anne also did not particularly like braggarts she was able to put up with them by either ignoring or walking away from them.

Blitz would also find that if he said something braggy Anne would not make the situation worse by immediately calling him a mean name which would only make him want to lash out. Instead she would politely but firmly ask him to tone down the bragging. She also would use this technique to inform him that she was not happy when he said mean things to the other Rovers for no reason (i.e. When he made fun of Hunter for being a mixed breed).

Finally, Anne was not as quick to use her martial arts training to solve problems as Colleen. Once again Blitz would find that Anne would rather not create a problem that needed to turn into a fight. She would use her training only if she was attacked by a person whom she had not provoked.

Colleen on the other hand would use her training on Blitz after her threatened her because she was bullying him. This knowledge was of not help to Blitz however because he had yet to learn it. This lack of knowledge also caused Blitz to feel down hearted for the rest of the day as well as much less enthusiastic about having a new teammate than he had been that morning.

Anne spent the rest of the day visiting with her new friends. It was very late when they stopped talking so the Rovers and the Master offered to let Anne spend the night at Road Rover Mission Control. Anne accepted their offer and Colleen showed her the bedroom that she would use at Road Rover Mission Control. Since it was late and she was tired Anne did not look around the room. Instead she only took off her shoes, climbed under the covers on the bed, and fell fast asleep.

When Anne awoke the next morning she looked around her new room. In the room there was the bed, a bedside table, a dresser, a closet, and a full length mirror. As Anne continued her inspection of the room her eyes fell on a box that had been placed just inside her door. Anne walked over to the box and picked it up. She noticed that it was the kind of box that clothes usually came in and that it had a message written on the front. The message read '' _Hope this fits- Master_''. Curious Anne opened the box and inside found a blue and silver armor plated suit like the ones the Rovers had worn the day before. Anne took the suit out of the box and tried it on. When she looked at herself in the mirror she was pleased to see that the suit fit well and looked good. As she was turning around admiring her reflection Anne noticed that something was still in the box. The something turned out to be a collar like the Rovers wore. Anne put the collar around her neck but found that it irritated her and put it on her head instead completing her Princess Jasmine hair style. Now that she was dressed Anne put her other clothes in the bedroom closet and went in search of her new friends and some breakfast.

Anne found the Rovers in the kitchen and joined them for breakfast. When they saw her the Rovers greeted their new friend and complimented her on her new uniform. Anne thanked them and then began to eat her breakfast. She was just finishing up when the Master's voice was heard over the intercom. ''Rovers report to the briefing room'' he instructed.

Once the Rovers and Anne were all in the briefing room the Master addressed them. ''Rovers we have a problem. It seems that cano-mutants have been robbing banks throughout Indiana''.

''What are cano-mutants?'' Anne asked.

In response to her question the Master turned on a large screen T.V. showing a newscast of several banks being robbed by large, muscular, half-human half-dog creatures who looked both meaner and dumber than the Rovers. ''Those are cano-mutants'' the Master replied. ''They are the creations of one of our arch enemies General Parvo''.

''Have those cano-mutants stolen anything other than money?'' Hunter asked.

''No'' said the Master. ''Apparently Parvo needs money more than anything else right now. However, you still need to stop Parvo and his cano-mutants before they make more trouble or hurt someone''.

''You can count on us Master'' Hunter said then her turned to the others ''Let's hit the road Rovers''.

''But where to?'' Blitz asked ''the news reports said several banks in Indiana had been robbed. How do we know where in Indiana they may be now if they are even still there''?

''I think I know where to start looking'' Anne said.

The Rovers turned and looked at her in surprise. ''Where'' they asked in unison

''At the shelter where I volunteer'' Anne replied.

''What makes you think we should look there?'' Blitz demanded.

''The fact that I recognized the cano-mutants in the news broadcasts as dogs that I have worked with there'' Anne replied calmly.

''Oh.'' Blitz said softening his tone of voice a little. ''Maybe you're right''.

''At least it's a start'' Hunter said. ''Now lets REALLY hit the road Rovers''! This time all the Rovers howled in unison and headed for their vehicles. Anne went with them as well.


	2. Part 2

A short while later the Rovers and Anne were in the plane they had originally taken to the shelter. When they reached the shelter Anne saw some guards standing watch at the entrance and several trucks outside that Exile confirmed had the words Gen. Par. Ind. written on them.

"Anne it looks like you were right'' Hunter said. "General Parvo seems to have made this shelter his new headquarters. Then he addressed the whole team. "Once I land the plane we are going to sneak into the shelter. When we are inside we need to find the money that was stolen and try to apprehend Parvo as well''.

"Don't forget that we need to help the dogs here as well'' Anne reminded Hunter.

"Don't worry" he said. "Even if we can't capture Parvo he usually leaves his cano-mutants behind so we should be able to turn them back to normal''.

"That's a relief to know.'' Anne replied.

"Let's go Rovers'' Hunter said. As the others started to leave the plane he added "Oh everyone remember Muzzle is sick and not here to back us up so we need to be extra careful''.

The Rovers then started to make their way to the front door of the shelter. When they were close to the door but still out of sight of the guards Exile used his ice vision to freeze the guards. Once the guards were taken care of the Rovers sneaked into the shelter. The first thing Anne noticed inside was that there were not as many cats at the shelter as before. This was because Parvo had ordered that most of the cats be sent away. However Goomer did convince Parvo to let her keep some of the cats so she could continue her felo-mutant experiments. The second thing Anne noticed was that none of her co-workers seemed to be around.

As the heroes were looking around they noticed that voices seemed to be coming from behind the door leading to the dogs' cages. Curious they walked to the door and propped it open a little so they could hear. With the door open the original Rovers could identify the voices of Parvo and his assistant Groomer.

"Your new cano-mutants are working out well General'' Groomer was saying.

"Yes they are Groomer'' Parvo replied. "It seems that I have finally found the perfect way to get more troops. And who would have thought it would be so easy. All I had to do was convince those shelter workers that I wanted to help the dogs and they handed them right over''.

"You were brilliant General" Groomer agreed.

"And do you know the best part of my plan Groomer?'' Parvo continued "The best part is that I could use these new dogs to steal back the money I spent on this place. And to top everything off even if they hear about the bank robberies those stupid Road Rovers will never think of looking for me here".

"I wouldn't count on that last part Parvo" said a familiar voice coming from the doorway.

"No" gasped Parvo wheeling around towards the door "it can't be"!

"That's right Parvo it's us." Hunter continued "And we're going to shut you down".

"I don't know how you mutts found me so quickly" Parvo sneered "but now that you're here you will not be leaving again you or your new little mistress". After saying this he leaned out of the window he had been backing up to and whistled.

In response to Parvo's whistle an entire army of cano-mutants came rushing through the shelter's front door and into the room.

"Take care of the Road Rovers" Parvo instructed the cano-mutants as he and Groomer walked out of the room.

As soon as the two villains had left the cano-mutants rushed at the Rovers. The Rovers also snapped into action each of them using their own special technique to battle the cano-mutants.

For her part in the fight Anne was using her Tae Kwon Do training to battle the cano-mutants. At the moment she was fighting four of them and doing very well. However a few minutes into the fight Anne happened to get a look over one of her opponents' shoulders. From this look Anne learned that she had moved across the room away from her teammates. This shocked her for a moment which was all the time one of the cano-mutants needed to knock her into the wall hard. The force of hitting the wall knocked Anne's breath away and she fell to the floor gasping. Seeing his chance the cano-mutant who had hit her raised his fist to strike again. Anne saw this and knew she was in trouble.

As this thought went through Anne's mind a curious thing happened. The amulet which until then had hung forgotten around her neck started to glow. An instant later Anne saw a silver wolf with light-green eyes standing in front of her. The wolf jumped at the cano-mutants and started attacking them in a way very similar to Muzzle. When he stopped two minutes later all four of the cano-mutants lay on the ground unconscious. The wolf then came over to Anne who finally had her breath back. Seeing that she was okay the wolf disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

As soon as the wolf disappeared Anne saw her friends coming toward her and quickly got to her feet.

"Comrade are you dokey-okey?'' asked Exile?

"I'm fine Exile" Anne reassured him.

"Are you sure?" asked Colleen unconvinced.

"Yes really I'm fine" Anne said again "I just got banged up a little".

"Well it looks like you did a good job paying these sissy puppies back" Blitz remarked.

"Thanks" Anne said flattered "but I can't take all the credit. I did have a little help".

"Really?" said Hunter "From Who"?

"Let's just say that you were right Hunter that amulet you gave me sure was helpful".

"How so" Hunter asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story later'' Anne promised "but right now let's get that creep Parvo".

When the Rovers stepped out of the room they met Parvo who was coming back to check on the battle's progress. For a moment Parvo was startled but he quickly came to his senses and yelled to Groomer to head for their ship. When the two villains started to run Hunter used his super speed to catch them. However they broke free of his grip ad took off in their ship before they could be caught again.

"Oh man" Hunter said disappointed "I almost had them that time".

"Don't worry 'Untie" said Colleen "We'll have another chance to get those two".

"Yeah Hunter look on the bright side" said Anne "We may not have Parvo and Groomer but we do have the cano-mutants they left behind so we can change them back to normal". "Oh and look" Anne said as she suddenly went into the shelter's office to check out a hunch "they even left us the money from the bank robberies".

"I guess we didn't do so badly after all" said Hunter cheering up. Then he nodded toward the door they had come through. "Now lets get in there and change our new friends back to normal before they wake up and want to play some more".

Several days later Anne found herself back at the shelter. She was there because the shelter, which was back in the care of its original owners and staff, was having its grand reopening event and since she was a volunteer there she was expected to help out. Anne was talking to a family about a dog they were interested in when the Rovers arrived at the shelter to help out.

"Hey remember us?" Colleen asked Anne pretending this was only their second meeting so Anne's secret identity would be safe.

"Of course I do" Anne said playing along "and I'm glad you could help out today".

"It's our pleasure" said Hunter. "Now how can we be of service"?

"You will be in charge of some of the dogs" Anne replied. "What you need to do is make sure they behave and answer any questions about them people have. All the information you will need is here in their files".

As Anne introduced each of the dogs to the Rovers and went over their files she thought about how this was the perfect end to her first mission. She also hoped all her future adventures with the Rovers would end just as well.


End file.
